


Sammy's a Peeping Tom

by OverlordWaffles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Barebacking, First Time, M/M, Peeping Tom, bunker!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordWaffles/pseuds/OverlordWaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam stumbled across something he'd only ever dreamed about one morning, when he goes to collect Dean for lunch and find Cas fucking his brother into the mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's a Peeping Tom

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been betad or proof read, so sorry for any mistakes.

Sam had always been a little bit in love with Dean, in that not quite right kind of way. He'd always admired the way Dean's body would move, the way he would shove himself in front of any harm to protect his baby bro, the way he was always strong and in control.

And how did Sam repay him?

Be being a peeping tom as Cas made Dean crumble into pieces. Not literal pieces, of course. Sam never meant to see this, though he had a suspicion it was happening. But now, walking down the hall to see if Dean was hungry for lunch and finding his bedroom door half open, and the most sinful sounds coming from inside, Sam couldn't stop himself.

He stuck his head in, just enough to see, and nearly got a nose bleed at the site of Dean on his hands and knees, face digging into the pillows under his face as he groaned in pained pleasure. Cas knelt behind him, legs spread just enough that he could see between them to were Cas' cock was sliding into Dean's hole slow torturous inch by inch as Dean's own dick twitched and leaked across the covers so beautiful. 

Sam couldn't move, couldn't breath as he leaned heavily on the door frame, staring in at his brother wreathing for more, Cas sliding in to him all the way to the base, pressing his hips in firmly against Dean's ass. 

"G-god damnit, Cas!" Dean's voice sounded so broken, so needy, so damn beautiful. "You're a fucking tease!" 

"Don't curse at me when I'm fucking you, Dean Winchester." Cas replied in a level tone, the only sign he was affected by Dean's display was the deepness of his voice. It was gravely and gritty, and it sent shivers down Dean's back. 

Dean let out a low whine, hands clenching tight into the sheets besides the pillow, and he braced his elbows in the mattress as he tried grinding his hips back onto the angel buried balls deep inside of him. "C-cas. Come on!" 

Cas shot out a hand, placing it in the small of Dean's back and stilling him as the other gripped his hip tightly. "What did I tell you, Dean?" 

Dean let out an impatient growl, going still though his thighs were shaking with the effort, his cock smearing precum across the bed sheets. "Fine! Fine. Just...please, hurry up, I'm going crazy here." 

Cas chuckled lowly, sliding his hand up Dean's sweaty back and gripping a handful of his barely long enough hair, tugging his head back as he leaned over, draping him like a blanket. "That was my intention." He purred, licking at Dean's neck and latching teeth onto tender skin at the base of his neck. 

Dean's gasp, thank heavens, covered up Sam's own small gasp and groan. He was hard as a rock, and unable to move a muscle to get away, to find safety, to hide before they found him out.

Cas turned Dean's head, next, pressing their lips together in a wet, sloppy kiss, all tongues and teeth as Cas rolled his hips back, and then in. Dean broke the kiss on a low, needy moan, and he let go of the sheets with one hand to grab onto the angel's mass of dark hair and keep him close as Cas tortuously pulled himself in and out on slow thrusts that pressed in deep every time. Sam didn't know where to look, eyes darting between his brother's blissed out face or the needy hole being filled. He had to bit his lip hard when his eyes caught on Dean's hole, seeing a creamy white smear around the hole, seeping out a little bit with every grinding movement into Dean's body. Cas had filled him up already.

He felt his heart hammering in his ears as something he'd only ever dared to think about came true. He'd always wondered whether Cas and Dean were intimate, always hoped they were because he saw the love in Dean's eyes every time he looked at the angel. But he'd never been sure who would be the top and who would be the bottom, and to see Dean laid out so defenselessly was not what he'd been expecting. But maybe that was the part of him that always fantasized about being in Dean's arms instead of the random girls he'd hook up with. This had always been his hope, though, because he craved the chance to get Dean so pliant, open, giving. He craved seeing his brother lay everything bare for him as he plundered him. 

"A-ah! Cas! H-harder!" Dean cried out as a wild jolt rocked through his form, his hands digging back into the mattress as he tried shoving back on the thick rod impaling him.

Cas slid back, straightened up, planted both hands on Dean's hips and pulled almost all the way out, his head stretching the trembling hole open as he paused, staring down at Dean appreciatively. "Dean." He said in a low voice, like a prayer. Sam wished he could see the angel's eyes, see the adoration in them directed at Dean. He was happy for Dean, really he was, despite the burning jealousy at not being in his place. He was just glad someone had finally come along worthy of Dean's love, someone that would worship Dean and show him he was worth more than he allowed himself to believe. "Dean, you're beautiful." Cas groaned, shoving into the green eyed man with a sharp thrust, sliding all the way back in before pulling back in a slow drag, repeating the sharp, penetrating thrusts.

Dean let out the most arousing cry of pleasure, hands scrambling as he desperately tried to get more, back arching with every brush against his prostrate. "C-cas! Cas! Cas!" He cried out a litany of the angel's name, not caring how loud his voice was. 

"Dean, my beautiful Dean." Cas whispered, picking up the pace, slapping into Dean's ass with wild movements as Dean wreathed. "Cum for me, Dean. Cum untouched. I know you can do it, baby, cum for me." 

Dean gasped loudly, back shooting off the mattress as he arched into a tense bow, cum splattering across the bed sheets as he threw his head back on a loud cry of Cas' name. 

Sam couldn't stop the moan escaping as he filled his own pants, untouched, watching the way Dean's body was trembling and milking Cas for every drop. The angel ease Dean's back down into the mattress, planting a hand between his shoulders, and thrusting with abandon into Dean's pliant body. It didn't take much longer before he was flooding Dean, pulling out and watching as Dean's hole twitched with the aftershocks of his orgasm, spilling the sticky seeds down the back of his thighs. 

Cas trailed one finger down the seam of Dean's ass, circling the hole and catching some of the escaping seeds with his finger, gathering them up and pushing them back into Dean's body. Dean let out a little groan at having the tip if Cas' finger push into him again, and he turned his head slightly to look over his shoulder at Cas.

Cas smiled at the sated man on the bed, soothing his thighs with his hands, tilting his head slightly. "I should get us a plug. I want to keep my seeds inside of you." 

Dean let out a breathless laugh, his cheeks flushing hot pink. "Dude." He shook his head. "It’s only round two, are you getting jealous already?"

"Yes." Cas growled, leaning down and nipping Dean's ass cheek, causing the hunter to squeak. "I already have competition." 

"What are you talking about? I just lost my anal virginity to you, dude. I'm not about to let some random dude fuck me." 

Sam's breath caught in his throat, realizing what he'd just interrupted. Fuck! This was Dean's first time with the angel? Well shit! He'd just walked in on round two, and creamed his pants watching Cas make Dean a moaning mess. 

"I never said anything about random dudes." Cas said, exasperated as he pressed a kiss to Dean's lower back, finally moving over to lay besides Dean, letting his lower body collapse down onto the mattress finally. "I do believe we have a peeping tom in out midst." 

Dean's face twisted into confusion, raising a brow as he turned his head. "What are you talking about, only Sammy-" He caught sight of the taller Winchester in the door and his face went beat red, mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Fuck."


End file.
